Suffering Alone
by VashLover
Summary: Oz has fallen. Parts of Oz are retailiating against other parts. At the same time, Lucrezia is haunted by a past husband, and Trieze and Zechs are forced into an unwanted war. READ!!!!!


  
Once there was a boy.His parents took care of him well and loved him dearly.But,his mother caught a new illness,in which there was no cure for.Tragically,she died on August fifth.This turned the boy's father cold-hearted and bitter.He eased his emotions by hitting and abusing the poor boy. So the boy grew up cold-hearted and bitter........  
  
Suffering Alone,A Gundam Wing Story.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
He threw his fists into the trembling Noin.  
  
The impact from the blow made her fly into the marble coffee table.  
  
"Now,next time when I say to do something,you will!!"The man replied.  
  
He just left Noin to make her painful way away from the coffee table.Noin,crying, gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.  
  
She pulled her hand back,revealing blood.She pushed her self off of the coffee table slowly,and very painfully.She then stumbled to the couch.Laying down,she slowly realized this wasen't what she wanted.  
  
When she had met Alex Noin a couple of years ago,she thought he was right for her.  
They had started going out,and at first he had seemed charming.But,when she had married him,he totally warped into what she saw now was a monster.He became very brutal,and dangerous.He cared nothing about her,and paid attention to only his work.And he was becoming worse.  
  
She started to again,sob hopelessly.Feeling the pain of her 'wounds'.She cried herself to sleep there on the little couch.  
  
She woke up to a burning on her face.  
  
When she opened her eyes,ahe saw the face of Alex.He was smiling evilly.  
  
Acohol,I smell acoholThought the worried Noin.He slapped her off of the couch.Noin,powerless to stop him,just lay there.  
He could kill me,but I can't move.My legs.Oh,my legs.They're so stiff.She thought,as she experianced the true pain he had to give her.  
  
He punched her stomach,still bruised from him beating her a couple of weeks ago.  
  
He hit her face,causing blood to flow.She tried to wipe the blood,but stopped when she realized Alex had her hands pinned.  
  
  
She didn't know how she managed to summon the strength to break free,but somehow,she did.  
  
As soon as she broke free of his grasp,she started to run even though each stride was so painful.She ran to their room,and locked it.  
  
"Let me in,goddammit!!!"  
  
Alex replied,yelling at her and beating on the door."I'm going to kill you when you come out!"He yelled at her threatingly.  
  
She scanned around frantically for some sort of bag.  
  
When found,she packed the things most important to her: Her mothers necklace,which she slipped over her neck. Her cross.Many of her clothes. Two pair of shoes,and one evening dress in which she stuffed down inside the bag.  
  
Then she made her escape by crawling out of the window.But,before she made her way completely out of the room,she eyed the knife on the wall nervously.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight,following the dark shadows,Alex finally busted into the room.He looked around frantically,but found nothing.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!"  
  
He cried enraged.He slammed his mighty fists into the console,and actually busted through the drywall.  
  
After feeling the rush of pain through his body,he chuckled,then replied:"Where ever you are,or where ever you end up,I will track you down,and find you." He eyed that same knife that Noin had looked at before her escape.He felt the blood ooze out of his fist,and he decided  
  
He grabbed his black poncho,and was on her persuit.  
  
She had saw him leave the house,and whatever happened he could not find her,she'd make sure of that. For she had her eye on a location near Africa.  
  
A boy eyed at Dr. J with wide eyes.  
  
"Now,Odin,do you see that?" He asked the ten year-old boy,then pointed at the unfinished mobile suit.  
  
"Uh,huh!" He looked at it with amazement. "Wow..."  
  
"From now on,I will train you."   
  
He turned his attention to Dr. J. "Train me?"  
  
"Yes,I will teach you how to pilot this mobile suit." He looked at the shocked boy.  
  
"Really,I can pilot it?!" He asked, rather demandingly.  
  
"Yes,of course." Dr. J replied.  
  
"What is it called?" the boy asked yet another question.  
  
"It is called a 'gundam' and in about four to five years when the colonies will be free from th alliance and Oz."  
  
"Ohhh..." He replied.  
  
"From now on child,I will call you 'Heero Yuy' after the peace-minded leader of outer space...."  
  
Noin entered the site where soldiers trained for the war. She approached the registration,the soldiers rudely laughing and pointing as she entered the small tent. However,the nonsense stopped as soon as she said her name and rank. They reconized her right away,and apologized. A soldier even dared to come up to her,and she slapped him across the face. He honestly rubbed the red mark forming in a hand print.  
Later on, Noin went to the Leuitenant's tent. She politely knocked on the green canvas door. A voice ushed her in. She entered,not expecting the leutinanat to be who she thought. "Zechs!!"She cried. He turned around  
  
  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Noin,come back here!"Zechs replied,laughing,and running wildly,until he finally caught up with the out of breath Noin.  
  
She started laughing when he threw her down on the bed and started tickling her.  
  
She winced as he hit a scar on her stomach.  
  
"What?What did I do?"Zechs asked, concerned  
  
"Nothing."Noin replied,then started laughing.  
  
He cannot find out..She thought to herself.  
  
Zechs, however, was very clever.  
  
Although she didn't show it,she was hiding something ,but he simply igonored that sinking feeling in his stomach.Do you know what,my beautiful flower?"Zechs asked,playing with her hair.  
  
"What?"She asked,then started to playfully push him away from her.  
  
"I love you so much."He replied,as he scooted next to her,and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He kissed her cheek gently,as he laid her down to go to sleep.  
  
Noin woke up in the middle of the night,panicky.She was sweating,and breathing hard.For a moment,she forgot where she was,until she saw Zechs sleeping beside of her.The nightmares are getting worse.She thought.She looked over at her sleeping friend. Does this mean something? I mean,I love him so much,but I don't know how I should tell Zechs about...him....  
  
"You don't know how much you mean to me."She told him softly,brushing his hair out of his face. "I...love you!" She softly stroked the side of his cheek,and felt the pain of her past. "It seems the more I fall in love with you, the closer my past gets....I want you to stay with me so bad. My past, my horrible past." Even though he was asleep,she knew he could hear her words.  
  
She turned from her sleeping prince,and started crying. I hate you...Alex!!! I hate you! Because of you,i'm afraid to fall in love!!!! Damn you!!! Damn you! I hate you! I fell so miserable!!   
  
Her thoughts only made the crying worse.  
  
Zechs' eyes snapped open when he heard her sobbing.Was I dreaming?Alex...is he a figment of my imagination? He thought. I seemed so damn real!!!!  
  
"Noin."Was the only thing he said.  
  
She turned and looked at him with wide eyes, her eyes circled by a redness only caused by crying.  
  
"Oh, Zechs"She sniffled"I didn't know you were up."  
  
She wiped her eyes hurriedly,only making the redness worse.He moved even closer to her,and wrapped his arms around her comfortably.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked as his unclothed chest brushed up against her back.  
  
"I..I can't tell you."She replied to a shocked Zechs. But...she'll tell me anything!! "Oh,but why,my love?"He asked,aghast.I know she is hiding something! He persisted in his mind.  
  
"It is a secret, and I must keep it that way!" She persisted.  
  
"I know it had something to do with when I hurt your stomac." He replied softly.  
  
Her eyes went wide. Should I tell him?  
  
"You're right. It has something to do with hurting me, but I still cannot tell you. See, I want no one to pity me. I am sure that you will after this secret is told."  
  
It must be very deep and painful. He thought, the worry showing on his face. He couldn't bear to see that look of so much pain and worry on his soft face.  
  
After a few moments of thinking,Noin replied. "Alright,I'll tell you,if you promise not to tell a soul."  
  
"O.K,If its that important to you,then I promise I'll never tell anyone."   
  
"O.K,then here is my deepest darkest secret."She told the story of her past,then looked at the wide-eyed Zechs.  
  
"So,I see,he experianced drunk-rage,took it out on you,and thats when you ran away."  
  
"Oh,Noin."Zechs replied,then kissed her passionatly. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?"   
"Its alright," She told him softly,in a voice he had never heard before. "I just want to forget about my past." She softly pressed her face to his. "Why would you decide to love someone like me?" She asked,her lips close to his. "Because I love you...."He replied,then kissed her.  
  
After The War  
Trieze stood outside of a room in a hospital. He was waiting for the news of his life."Um,Khushranada you are,right?"Asked an aged voice behind him. He turned around to see the doctor."Yes,is she alright?" Trieze asked worried. "Yes,sir."The doctor replied."Congradulations,its a girl!"   
  
Trieze threw up his hands and started jumping!(And believe me,thats a sight to see!!)   
  
"Can I see Lady Une and my child?" He asked when he settled down a little bit.   
  
"Yes,follow me."Said the doctor.   
  
He led Trieze to a dim-lit room. Lady Une,still weak from delivery, sat up when she saw Trieze. "My love,look."She said,as she gave him the bundle she had in her arms. Trieze gently took it. His eyes widened when he saw the baby."Lady, she's beautiful!"Trieze exclaimed."What's her name?" "Mariemaya."Replied Lady Une. "Mariemaya Khushranada." "Just the perfect name."Said Trieze affectionatly as he took her hand in his. They sat there together,just looking at the child and his every moves. She took his hand,and held it tight. "I love you...."  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
  
Trieze sat in his gundam,Tallgeese2,when he heard a noise.  
  
Up on the gundam came Mariemaya  
  
"Hello,Mariemaya."Greeted Trieze warmly.  
  
"Hi!"Replied Mariemaya.  
  
She came over and sat on Trieze's lap.  
  
"Mommy's mad."She said.  
  
"She said something about you never spending time with her,and that you're always rude to her,and she asked how you could possibly want to go to war without her."  
  
"She can stay mad if she wants."Stated Trieze.  
  
"Doesn't bother me." He then jumped down off of the gundam.,onto a small platform.  
  
Damn.He thought.What is she thinking.I mean,for crying out loud,there's a war going on,with our colony in the middle of the battleground.Then Trieze started to walk in the direction of his best friend Milliardo Peacecrafts' house. When he got there and knocked on the door.  
  
A battle-worn Lucrezia Noin answered the door. She welcomed him inside. He sat beside her,while waiting for Milliardo.  
  
"The war has taken such a terrible toll on me."She started. "It's been the longest war yet......"She was cut off as she fell asleep right on Trieze's shoulder.  
  
He picked her up,and carried her to her and Milliardo's bedroom. He returned to the sitting room just as Milliardo arrived there from the other part of the house.   
  
"Where's Lucrezia?"He asked as soon as he saw Trieze was alone."She fell asleep."Trieze explained."I put her in your room." "Thats fine."Said Milliardo.   
  
"So,whats up,Trieze?"   
  
"Well,Lady's mad at me,again."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm thinking about taking part in the war thats going on around our colony,and she has to make it alone,while we fight. Of course Mariemaya will be her company.She's honestly thinking about Marirmaya's safety"  
  
"I understand.I'm going to take part in the war as well,and Lucrezia's staying behind,mabye Lady Une and Marimaya could move to this house,there's plenty of room here,after all.Oh,yeah,must not be very polite of me.Would you like some tea?Its right off the stove."  
  
"Sure,why not."Answered Trieze. "And,I'll be sure to tell Lady about that suggestion."   
  
"O.K" Said Milliardo,as Trieze spotted him carrying a tray with the teapot and teacups on it. He set the tray down and poured the tea into each cup,not spilling a drop.  
  
"This is good tea."Said Trieze as he sipped at it.  
  
"It's Lucrezia's recipe, actually her great-grandmother's." Replied Milliardo."it's so sweet,it doesen't even need sugar,which is why I didn't bring the sugar tin out."   
  
Trieze and Milliardo discussed when they were leaving for the war,and decided they'd go together.  
  
Trieze bid Milliardo farewell,and started on his way home.  
  
I wonder what Lady will say?He thought,the question stuck in his head until he entered their house."Where were you?"Asked Lady Une,when she saw him.   
  
"I went to see Lucrezia and Milliardo."Answered Trieze."Milliardo's going to war.We're going to enroll tomorrow."   
  
Lady Une looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
She turned around so Trieze couldn't see the tears. He put his arm on her shoulder.She turned around,and before she could talk,he kissed her passionatly.  
  
That night,for the first time in a long time,Lady Une and Trieze slept in the same bed ,instead of Trieze sleeping on the couch,and Une,stealing the bed.  
  
He awoke at night,thinking of the war and his troubles,then heard a shriek come from Mariemaya's room,so decided to check on her.  
  
After slipping on his socks,and putting his boxers on,Trieze marched to Mariemaya's room,and found that Mariemaya was having a nightmare.She had kicked of the covers,and was trembling.  
  
Waking her would keep him from her troubles.Thought Trieze,as he gently shook Mariemaya hard enough to wake her,and gentle enough so she would get to sleep again afterwards.  
  
"Ugghhh?"She asked,when she realized Trieze was shaking her.   
"You had a nightmare."Trieze replied,gently as he picked up the blanket off the floor,then covered Mariemaya back up with it.  
  
"Oh." She said,shaking gently from the memories of the dream  
  
"Now,goodnight Mariemaya." Trieze said,as he started to close the door.  
  
"Whats it like to die?"Asked Mariemaya,before Trieze had shut the door completely."Well."Replied Trieze,entering the room again.  
  
"It's like going to sleep,but only you don't wake up."   
  
"Not ever?"She asked,as Trieze was about to leave once again   
  
"Never."Answered Trieze.   
  
"Not even if you squirt them with water,that always works for Mr. M.(illiardo)!"She exclaimed,then giggled.   
  
"No,you never wake up,not even if you squirt them with water."Trieze explained calmly.  
  
She became calm,and stopped her giggling once he said this.  
  
"Now,I'm going to sleep,you should,too.Remember,we have to get up very early tommorrow if you want to see me before I go to war."Trieze reminded Mariemaya of the registration. "One more thing,daddy."Mariemaya began to talk.  
  
"Can I sleep with you,tonight,I'm scared." "Sure."Said Trieze.As they were walking down the hall,Trieze asked:  
  
"What exactly did you have a nightmare about?"  
  
Mariemaya answered,slowly "Well,I was in the woods running with mommy,when these soldiers were following us.They had guns,and mommy opened a tree."He took a breath,then continued. "Miss Noin was there.Inside the tree.The soldiers found us,then tried to shoot Miss Noin....." "And?"Asked Trieze. "And then you woke me up." She finished with a sigh.  
  
They were at Trieze and Lady Une's room by now. Mariemaya walked about two steps in,then jumped from there,to the bed,waking Lady Une.Trieze approached the bed calmly Lady Une kissed each of them softly,then wrapped her arms around both her and Trieze.Then Trieze snuggled beside of Lady Une,and kissed her on the forehead. The three of them fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
In the morning,before he left,Trieze told her of the plan that Milliardo had,about her staying with Lucrezia."I'll think about it."Replied Lady Une. She bid him farewell and kissed him passionatly."Um,hello?"Said Milliardo,after minutes passed."I don't mean to be rude,but we have to go,or we'll be late."  
"Alright,Milliardo."Agreed Trieze,then started to walk out of the yard."Come back to me,my love!!"Cried Lady Une.He nodded,then said: "Farewell,my dear Lady,you to,Marimaya.I love you both."  
  
I swear to you,my love,I won't die lonely on the battlefield,I'll die in your arms.  
  
"Man."Replied Milliardo,when they were far away from Trieze's home"I wish Noin would kiss ME like that."  
  
Trieze started to laugh,but stopped when Milliardo gave him the 'death glare'  
  
At the regestration table,Trieze and Milliardo were immediatly enrolled.  
Trieze saw someone and called out to him. Amazingly,who he had called out to was Duo.  
  
Its amazing.  
  
Thought Milliardo.  
  
That Trieze got over that war when we first saw the gundams so quickly.Oz turned on Trieze and I. Its also amazing,that we're on their side.  
  
"Hello Trieze.Milliardo." Greeted Duo.  
  
"Its amazing we're on the same side. Heero,he'd rather go to hell than work with you people,no offense."   
  
"None taken."Said Trieze and Milliardo together.  
  
"Well,gotta go,Shinigami's awaiting."   
  
Duo said,then started jogging toward a patch of trees.  
  
Shinigami?Doesen't that mean Hell?Trieze asked in his head.  
  
A soldier came up to Trieze and Milliardo.   
  
"Since you were both once commanders,you will each have an army to command."   
  
"Thanks for informing us."Said Milliardo,then saluted the soldier.  
  
"Lets get going."Exclaimed Trieze. Milliardo nodded,then walked to the shuttle where his soldiers were.   
  
"Alright men."Milliardo replied,as the soldiers stood before him. "You're mission is to illumenate the reatailiating Oz soldiers. You are to protect Trieze Khushranada,and be willing to sacrifice your life for him.In this era,all that is important is protecting the colonies from harm and willing to die for the Earths' idea of total pacifism."   
  
I can't believe I'm saying this,How irony.   
  
Thought Milliardo as he finished his lecture to the Soldiers.   
  
Trieze was lecturing his soldiers as well. His speech was different from Milliardo's,but it was a bit similiar.   
  
Both shuttles took off,one after another.   
  
As Lady Une watched from her window the two shuttles that took off,she knew that Trieze and Milliardo were in them.  
  
She heard the doorbell ring,then Mariemaya yell,then she heard hard padding down the steps as Marie jumped to get the door "I'll get it!"   
  
Une stood up from her couch,then walked to the door to see who it was."Hey,Lucrezia!"She said,as she wearily walked to the door. "Hello,Lady Une."Replied Lucrezia.   
"I was just coming to tell you about the plan that Milliardo had about you staying with me if times got rough on you."   
  
"I know."Said Lady Une."but I cannot,not now." She politely turned down the offer.   
  
"Mariemaya, will you please leave the room?" Asked Lady Une.   
  
"No problem." replied Mariemaya.  
  
"I am so worried about Milliardo."Replied Lucrezia. "Are you worried about him?"she asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you worried about him?" Lucrezia repeated.   
  
"Trieze,I mean."  
  
"Not really."Answered Lady Une, lying a bit.Then she said:   
  
"Oh my god! I didn't even invite you in,Lucrezia!Come on in!"  
  
She walked in,and sat down on a white couch.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?"Asked Lady Une. "No,thank you." Answered Lucrezia."I've really got to be going soon."   
  
"But,before you go,I have a question."Lady Une stated  
  
. "Yes."  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't go to war."   
  
"Well, Lady Une,its because wars have taken terrible tolls on me.I can't take the death and pain...Milliardo and Trieze had to go to war, the retailiating Oz soldiers were targeting them.They didn't want to be traced to this colony.If they had traced them,they'd also trace us,and Milliardo said they'd kill us if they ever found us."Lucrezia said in one breath.  
  
"Now, I've got to go." "See you later,then."Said Lady Une,still standing at the door. Lucrezia stood up.As she walked out the door, she hugged Lady Une,then said:"Remember,if you want to move in with me until the wars end,then that'll be great."   
  
"Thanks again, Lucrezia,I'll keep the offer in mind."Lady Une said."I have your phone number,so i'll call you."Lucrezia nodded,then started walking home. Lady Une walked back inside. Before she thought about it,she walked to the refrgerator and opened it. The last of the pie that she had made before Trieze left, was gone.She chuckled a little. For she knew Mariemaya loved pie,and she probably snuck the last two pieces upstairs.   
The next day,she recieved a letter from Trieze. It said:   
My Dear Lady,  
I long for you day and night.  
Please know that I love you and   
both with all of my heart. It is   
all I can do to take a next  
breath without thinking of  
you and Mariemaya.  
all of my Love,  
Trieze  
Lady Une realized she,too,longed for him,as he did her. I wish I could see you,Trieze. she thought to herself. It was now nighttime,and Mariemaya was now ready for bed. Lady Une kissed her goodnight,then walked upstairs with him to tuck her in.After she had tucked her in,she slowly walked across the hall to her room. Before she went to bed,she prayed:  
  
Lord,please bring my Trieze home safetly.  
  
Then she went to bed.   
Lady Une's eyes snapped open.  
  
She had awaken to an intense burning coming from outside,and a gun firing outside.She approached the window carefully.  
  
The heat of outside was intense,it had been hard to see. When Lady Une's eyes got used to the light outside,what she saw was both astonishing,and sicking at the same time.  
  
Most of the houses on that block of the colony were on fire.The retailiating soldiers of Oz were standing in huge groups of about two-hundred and seventy each. At least the city isn't on fire.  
  
Suddenly,she heard a knock at the door. She looked out of the window.An Oz soldier stood there.I'll get shot if I answer the damn door.She thought.   
  
Quickly,she ran across the hall to Mariemaya's bedroom.She picked her up,and carried him out the back door. They ran to a patch of trees that the 'Tallgeese Two' used to be hidden hidden.   
  
"There's no one home,Leutinant Sean."Replied the soldier that was knocking on Lady Une's door. "Burn it!" Said the one known as Leutinant Sean.  
  
Then a couple of soldiers walked up to the Lt. Sean with huge torches.   
  
"NO!"Cried Mariemaya,Lady Une not realizing she was awake.  
  
The Lt. heard the voice and turned around,just now noticing the patch of trees.   
  
"Lets move."Lady Une whispered.  
  
"Right."Replied Marimaya.  
  
They started walking slowly in a kneeled position even deeper into the woods.Lady Une heard the orders to find the one that had yelled,and now saw the soldiers.   
  
"Lay down low into the brush."Whispered Lady une in Mariemaya's ear,then pointed to a pile of brush about three feet tall,and four feet across.   
  
"Right."She whispered back.They ducked in the brush just as the soldiers passed them.  
  
There,they stayed until early morning.  
  
"Mariemaya,wake up."She whispered in her ear,as she shook her gently.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly.She jumped up when he realized where she was.  
  
"We've got to go to Miss Noin's house,Mariemaya."She whispered as soon as she was wide awake.  
  
So they walked leery to Noin's house.Lady Une knocked and knocked on the door,but no one answered it, so she busted down the door. She looked down the halls,and upstairs,but didn't see anyone.  
  
I hope she didn't....  
  
Lady Une started to think.  
  
NO!She's stronger than that!She'll never die,not that easily.  
  
They walked into the thick woods once again,and crawled to a nearby tree.  
  
"Mariemaya,what I'm about to show you,you don't show to anyone else,O.K.?" She didn't reveal her secret,until she had Mariemaya's word.  
  
Brushing some leaves off of a certain spot near the tree revealed a control panel.She typed in a password,then the tree opened,like it would split in two,and what it showed was a staircase.  
  
Mariemaya went pale as she remembered her dream.  
  
But then,she forgot about it,when Lady Une told her to go inside .Mariemaya went first,followed by Lady Une.But,before she headed down,she covered the control panel with leaves once again.  
  
The tree closed with a 'BOOM',which startled Mariemaya and made her jump in fright.As they continued down the steps,someone had came out from a brushpile,near the tree.  
  
"Lt.Sean." The soldier greeted the former Oz Lt.  
  
"Yes,John,What is it?"   
  
"I've found some sort of secret passage."The soldier known as John replied.   
  
"Follow me,Leutinant." He showed Sean to the site where he saw Lady Une and Marimaya enter the sanctuary.  
  
He brushed the leaves off of the hidden panel.  
  
"Perfect."Replied Sean.  
  
"We know where the rebels are hiding."He chuckled,then continued."We'll attack,TONIGHT!"He hollered."And thats an order!"He added,roughly.  
  
Lady Une and Mariemaya were growing weary as they continued down the staircase.  
  
"Why are there so many stairs."Asked Mariemaya,her small voice echoeing throughout the empty sanctuary.   
  
"So if enemies come,we'll know they're here."Replied Lady Une.   
  
"We're at the bottom."She exclaimed.  
  
"You see,Mariemaya,this is where all of the civilians and soldiers that haven't retailiated go to,so they won't get caught."  
  
She pointed to everyone.  
  
"We are now refugees,the Oz soldiers burnt down our house.All we have now is the clothes on our backs,and a picture of our family and Noin's family."   
  
A bearded man with dark,purple hair came up to them. "Um,hello,Miss Une,and Mariemaya."He replied.  
  
"Do I know you?"She asked him.   
  
"You should."He said ,as his voice turned rather womanly.He pulled off the disguise,showing who was really talking to them.   
  
"Ms. Noin!"Exclaimed Mariemaya.  
"Lucrezia,why were you in disguise?"Asked Lady Une,cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"The former Oz soldiers are looking for us."Replied Lucrezia.   
  
"You mean we found you!"Yelled a voice in the crowd.  
  
"Hands up!Come on in,soldiers!"He pulled off his mask,then walked up some steps so everyone could see him. Lucrezia reconized the soldiers face right away.   
  
"John!"She cried. "Why are you doing this?!I'm not even in the army anymore,neither is Lady Une."She stated,both fear and rage in her voice.   
  
"Shut up, Soldier!"John replied,then aimed his gun at her,then shot it.  
  
"NO!!"Cried Mariemaya,then pushed Noin out of the way,the bullet hitting the small girl,instead of Noin.  
  
Everything from then on happened in a blur.To Lady Une,the only thing that seemed real was the many memories coming back to her of Marimaya,Trieze,and herself happy...in the old days,before the war.   
  
"MARIEMAYA!"  
  
She finally realized what was happening was reality,not a dream.She then dove down to help Mariemaya. Lucrezia and Lady Une were the only ones near Mariemaya.  
  
All of the other people were bunched together,frightened,and some even crying.  
  
  
"Mariemaya?"Lady Une asked,frightened.   
  
"Mom.....my???"Mariemaya asked,painfully."I'm sorry."She added,tears in her eyes.   
  
"For what,my dear?"  
  
Asked Lady Une,almost as painfully as she.   
  
"For being a coward,and because I made the soldiers notice us when I screamed out,and when I had nightmares of this day finally coming.I know I will die."  
  
She replied,then turned her head away,and started sobbing.   
  
"Oh,Mariemaya,you won't die." Lady Une said,then kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"And you're the bravest person I know." She added,affectionatly.  
  
So,it was the child that yelled out...Thought John.And all the while,Lt.Sean made it seem like it was a grown man that yelled.  
  
A pool of blood from Mariemaya was gathering around both of them. "I love you, mommy." She said once again,kissed her on the cheek,then died.  
  
"No!"She cried."Please,don't leave me alone!Mariemaya...."She started to cry helplessly as she just sat there with her daughter in her arms.  
  
She then picked up Mariemaya.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Lady Une replied,still sobbing,then she and Noin started to run.   
  
"Halt!"John Yelled."Just because I killed you're daughter doesen't mean that you'll have any chance of getting out of here alive!"He replied,then chuckled as if he enjoyed seeing what had just happened.   
  
"Yes,they will."Said a voice above Lady Une and Lucrezia. Several gunshots were heard,then all of Johns' soldiers fell dead.  
  
John,frightened,ran for the steps.   
  
A shadowy figure jumped down from the beams right beside of Lady Une.Another shot was heard,and John fell dead.  
  
He walked into the light,revealing his face. Heero,the so called 'super-human' gundam pilot stood before them.  
  
"What are you waiting for?Get going!"Yelled Heero,then he walked towards the door,ready to face death head on.   
  
Everyone that was bunched up,now were all running out the door,tripping over each other. "Heero! Wait!" Noin yelled  
  
He looked back momentarily,then started to walk again.   
  
"Wait! Which side are you on!!!!" She and Lady Une were pushed along by the crowd. "Wait!Dammit!!!" Noin cried,as she tried to fight the force of all the running people. She was pushed outside before she got an answer.  
They tried to go back,but the doors were shut by the crowd,some people remaining in the shelter.  
  
After that,they walked in the shadows of the trees in the colonies,so the remaining soldiers wouldn't see them.   
"What am I going to do?"She asked herself,then helplessly dropped to her knees,and started crying once again. She banged on the doors of the shelter.  
  
Noin comforted her, like a friend would."It's going to be O.K,my friend."Noin said as she brushed the loose strands of hair out of Lady Une's face.  
  
"I....I wish I could believe that,Miss Noin."Lady Une replied.   
  
"But I can't.I'm such a coward.I'm not going to let myself forget that.I'm so pitiful,I could drop dead."  
  
"Don't talk like that!"Noin demanded."You were the bravest person in the army.You got our units out of so many tangles,that you should have been rewarded!Now look,don't lose it now!I need you!We need to figure a way to survive."  
  
"A way to survive."  
  
She said,as if making those words a reality. Loose strands of hair fell in her eyes as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes,I must see Trieze again.I must make it."She added,then started to walk away from the shelter."We must make it to the Earth...."   
  
"Trieze,Trieze wake up." For a minute,Trieze thought he heard Lady Une's voice.  
  
His eyes snapped open,only to find that someone was beating on the door to his cabin. "Cripes,I'm coming,just stop beating on the damn door!"Trieze yelled at the door.   
  
He quickly got up,and slipped into his pants.   
  
A soldier opened the door,just as Trieze buttoned the last button on his uniform.   
  
"Sir,we have rather bad news." The soldier informed Trieze. "We have recieved news from colonyL5,and since you lived there when the war broke out,we will tell you first.The former Oz soldiers have searched the colony for other Oz soldiers that were connected with you and Milliardo.Every house they searched,they burned.Noin,Lady Une,and your daughter were all able to make it out of their houses before Oz got to them,and all of them got to the secret hideout."  
  
"Please continue."Trieze replied.  
  
The soldier took a breath,then continued.   
  
"Your daughter was shot,and she didn't make it.She died,and Lady Une and Noin would have died too,if it wasn't for Heero.I'm sorry,Trieze."   
  
Trieze's look was numb.   
  
"Thank,You,Otto,now please leave."He said,turning his head so Otto wouldn't see his tears.   
  
"Yes,sir."He said then left the room,without hesitation.   
  
My Child....He thought.My child.....is gone.  
  
He covered his face with his hands,and started sobbing.   
  
"My wife...what will she do?I miss her so,but I can't give up my duties as a leader.My soldiers,if they saw me like this,they wouldn't pity me,I wouldn't let them."  
  
He wiped the tears away with one stroke of his gloved hand.He sat down on the small feather bed.  
  
This bed is so comfortable,these bases are my favorite places to stay,besides by my lady's side,of courseWait a minute,my thoughts are wondering,I need to think of something.He was thinking.   
  
I have an idea. He thought.   
  
That night,he wrote a speech,and memorized it for the next morning.   
  
Lady Une and Lucrezia continued to walk hopelessly along the paved road.Lady Une suddenly dropped,but Noin caught her before she hit the black top.  
  
She's so exuasted,she's had a long night.Thought Noin,then picked Lady Une up,and carried her.  
  
She continued to walk,despite of her own weariness.She was even at a point where she started to walk sideways and she fell into a bush.When she just couldn't carry Lady Une anymore,she woke her up while she was still in her arms."Ugghh?"Lady Une asked,drowsily. "Come one,please,can you walk for awile?"Noin asked polity. "Oh,sure."Lady Une Replied,then jumped out of her arms.They walked for about two more miles,until they finally reached the shuttle lift-off.  
  
"Look,Miss Noin,were here at last."Replied Lady Une.  
  
But,Noin was already at the entering point of the shuttle lift-off."Lets go,Lady Une!"  
  
Noin yelled to her.So,they snuck on the shuttle to earth.  
  
"........And I,Trieze Khushranada,do hearby turn myself in to the former Oz soldiers."He finished his lecture to his men,then looked around at the blank expressions on each face of each soldier."Please understand this is for the best."Trieze added. "Even if I die, I'll die knowing that this war will come to an end."  
  
Even Milliardo didn't see this coming.  
  
He gasped as the former Oz barged in the audiotoriam.The members grabbed each soldier,and they were too strong for the other Oz soldiers to break free of their grasp.  
  
One soldier broke free of anothers' grasp,and was shot and killed.So,no other soldiers tried that.  
  
"You never told me that you were going to take my men as well!"Trieze yelled.  
  
"Well,lets just say,we don't want anyone to retailiate.Ever."  
  
"What?"Trieze asked,no longer remaining calm."We agreed that you may have me,but my men shall remain free to do as they wish!"  
  
"I agreed with no such thing,you liar!Stated the soldier angrily.He took out his gun,and shot Trieze in the arm.  
  
His cry was more of a yell."Now,you can go quickly,or slow and very painful."  
  
The soldier smirked.  
  
"Looks like I have a beat on you! Let's march."  
  
The former Oz soldiers followed the orders of their commander,and took each soldier to a prison.  
  
They threw Trieze,and the rest of the soldiers in a seperate cell.  
  
"There will be a court hearing in two months." One New Oz soldier anyomusly replied to each Oz soldier.  
  
Trieze gave the soldier a dirty look as he held onto his arm with the palm of his hand.  
  
  
"Um,exuse me,sir,do you have a ticket?"  
Asked a rather annoying woman at the shuttles' entrance.  
  
"No." A man in a dark trenchcoat replied calmly,as he pushed past her.   
  
"I'm sorry,sir,you need a ticket."She replied,yet again.  
  
He turned around and her warm purple eyes met with his fire blue. His dark brown hair blew in the wind.   
  
"Don't make me hurt you."He replied softly,then turned back around to walk again.She was shocked,but still didn't give up. His soft voice did not fit a murderer.  
  
"Sir..."   
  
He turned around again,this time and walked closer to her.He pulled out his knife.   
  
"Um..um.Let me get you a ticket!Free of charge!"She said,intimidated.  
  
"Thats better."He replied,a large,eerie grin spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"Sign here."The woman replied.He took out a black pen,and signed the name:Alex Noin.   
  
He was now on the shuttle.  
  
"LadyUne?"   
  
"Hmm?" Lady Une and Lucrezia Noin were sitting in the cargo holder of the shuttle.  
  
Actually,Lady Une was laying down on one of the bags in the cargo holder,and Noin was sitting against some wooden boxes.  
  
"Have I ever told you of my previous husband?"   
  
Lady Une sat up in surprise from her laying position.  
  
"What?"She asked.   
  
"My previous husband,you know before Milliardo. "She replied.   
  
"You never said anything of being previously married." Lady Une told her.   
  
"Well,I'll tell you then." Lucrezia replied.  
  
"A long time ago,I had another husband.This man was very brutal,and dangerous.He vowed one day he would kill me,and I fear one day he might suceed.His past was pretty rough,and I guess that his father influenced him alot...."  
  
Lady Une's eyes were growing as Noin finished the story. "So you ran away?" Lady Une asked,after the story's end."Yes." Noin replied,looking at the ground. "I ran away,It was the only thing I could do." "What was your husband's name?"Asked Lady Une. "His name." Noin said."His name is Alex Noin." Une's surprised features turned into sobs as Noin looked even more concerned about Lady Une than herself."What wrong,Lady Une?"Asked Noin.Lady Une looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Too much."She said,looking at Noin,then at the picture she held in her hands."Too much in one night."She replied,then bursting out crying in more flooding tears."It's okay,Lady Une."Noin replied camly,taking the woman into her arms to comfort her.Lady Une slowly started to stop crying.Then she said:"You're right,I need to focus on the trip to Earth.But,I can't just forget Mariemaya or...." Her voice was cut off. "I took Mariemaya." "What?" "Mariemaya. Her body is in my bag. I wanted to bury her on Earth.Mariemaya never got to see Earth,so I was thinking if I buried her on Earth,then she'll get to see it in heaven..."She burst into tears again. "I..I..don't know what to do..." "Don't worry,Lady Une." "Well...I..." She stopped cold. "What? Lady Une,you're scaring me." Noin replied,on edge. "What was that?"Lady Une asked,as Noin turned around.Her face went pale as she saw the dark figure behind her. She let out a shrill scream.  
  
Trieze sat in the corner of his cell.  
  
There was no use to sit on the bed,it wasen't comfortable.  
  
Mabye it was,but he was in so much pain from the shot wound that he didn't care where he was,just as long as he could try to get rid of the anguish some how.  
  
Fortunatly,the postition of which he was sitting helped a bit.I'm so worried about Lady.Trieze said,bringing back the horroble news of which he had recieved just two weeks ago,about Mariemaya.  
  
Is Lady on her trip to earth?Is she dead?Is she trying fiercly to get through a crowd on the Earth?Oh,Lady,Where are you?  
  
Noin looked at the black shadow.   
  
Haunting memories once again started to flood through her mind.  
  
Oh,no. She thought.  
  
Lady Une,who was now just aware of the redness outside of the window,replied:  
  
"Were in the Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"Then I will kill you now!"Replied the figure.  
  
Lady Une just noticed the man.She blinked,just to make sure who she saw was not the description just described by Miss Noin. "What...you're..." She was cut off rudely.  
  
"Alex Noin." He replied in his british-like voice.  
  
She blinked several times,and her stomach turned upside-down as she realized this was not a nighmare,but the rock hard hit of reality!   
  
"I will KILL you!" The nightmare Alex said once more,as he pulled out a knife with a wooden handle,and his initials hacked messely into the end of the handle. Is this right? He thought suddenly. He shook his head to exterminate the thought.  
  
In the time Alex was standing and thinking to himself, Noin and Lady Une took that time to get behind him. Noin took a wooden box and cracked it over his head with all of her might. Lady Une punched him in the stomach. We must buy time!!!!! Noin thought. "Hey, nows a good time to RUN!!!!" Lady Une cried.  
  
Alex started running at the women with the knife in hand.They reacted quickly,and started running as well,in a different direction.  
  
Lady Une quickly dodged the blade,and felt the wind from it on the side of her face as it slid past her.Lucrezia slid past the knife just barely.She quickly slid her hand over the place where the knife barely hit her when she dodged it. She felt wetness on the side of her cheek,and brought her hand up to her face where she looked at the gooey liquid on her thin fingers.  
  
Behind her,she heard chuckling coming from Alex. Then he lunged at her once again.  
  
But,amazingly,Lady Une jumped in.  
  
She yelled in anguish as she felt the thin metal dig deep into her creamy flesh.  
  
"NO!Lady Une!!!"Noin cried.  
  
By now,the shuttle was on Earth,and had come to a stop.  
  
Alex looked up.He felt the movement of the shuttle suddenly stop.He turned around to face the window.  
  
"C'mon,Lady Une,lets get out of here"Noin whispered in Une's ear. "Mariemaya..." Lady Une said. "Mariemaya's in....my..bag...get...her ...out." "Gotcha." Lucrezia replied,as she opened the bag,and picked up Mariemaya,and set her in the spot where Lady Une was stabbed. ThenLucrezia tried to open the large and very heavy door to the cargo holder. It was very hard to do,but,nevertheless,she was able to open it.Alex was now aware of his surroundings.  
  
But,before he could react,Noin had Lady Une in her arms,and they made their escape.  
  
Noin put Lady Une down for the moment,just long enough to shut and lock the door from the outside.  
  
"Let me out,NOW!"  
  
Alex's voice was muffled because of the heavy metal door,but Noin could make out a couple of words:"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Hey,what's going on in here?!"An angry shuttle pilot burst in the cargo holder.He was astonished and sickined at the same time.One,to find someone in the cargo,and two,to see a pool of blood and a body of a child beside of the pool.  
  
"Hands up!"He replied as he took out his gun in the back pocket of his blue jeans."Murderer..."He whispered,eyes firey.Alex,hesitant,finally decided to put his hands up.  
  
"Don't worry,Lady Une." She replied into her ear. "We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." Or at least I hope so.Noin thought as she looked deep into Lady Une's pale face,but was distracted when a large shadow appeared in front of her.  
  
She almost jumped with joy when she saw the big white building in front of her.  
  
Finally,were here,the hospital! She thought gleefully.   
  
She quickly took Lady Une into the hospital.  
  
When inside,she took Lady Une right into the doctors office.Noin ignored the many nurses that were trying to stop her.  
  
When she reached the doctors room,she tried to talk to the doctor.  
  
"I need help!"She replied to the doctor,out of breath.  
  
"Wait like the others." He said,without turning around.  
  
"But,my friend here..she's dying!" Noin exclaimed.  
  
The doctor turned around ,not expecting to see anyone in this type of condition. His eyes went wide as he saw the pale woman that Noin was carrying.  
  
"Alright." He changed his mind.  
  
"I will help your friend."  
  
"Thank You!"Noin said,both happily,and relieved that he was going to help.  
  
"Now,I need to know what happened to her,"The doctor said,looking at his clipboard."I can't tell you."Noin replied simply.The doctor was amazed,and he looked up with wide eyes."I can't tell you."She repeated."Well,If you want me to help her,I must....." Suddenly he stopped. I know both of them.He thought.They're ex-soldiers. "I understand."He replied."Please come with me."  
  
He led them to a room,where Noin sat Lady Une down on the bed.She sat down on the chair beside of the bed. "Now,may I ask you to leave."The doctor replied." I must take care of her." Lucrezia stood up,and walked out.   
  
She sat down,her back leaning up against the wall facing the room. She seemed annoyed when the doctor shut the door. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. In fact,she didn't know who to trust anymore.   
  
When the doctor exited the room to get Noin,he found her asleep with her back up against the wall.He shook her gently to wake her up,but recieved a slap in his face. Noin's eyes snapped open. "Oh,My God,I'm sorry!!!"She exclaimed to the doctor."I thought you were someone else.Oh,my,I am sorry!" "So!"The doctor replied sharply."This is the thanks I get for helping your friend!"he stormed out of the room. Noin entered Lady Une's room with caution. She sat in that chair that she had taken about an hour ago.  
  
Lady Une looked worse than before.She was hooked to an I.V,her stab wound was covered with a bandage-and the doctor hadn't noticed that the white piece of cloth wasen't thick enough-for she was bleeding through the cloth,and the sheets.Suddenly,Lady Une's eyes snapped open."Trieze!"She cried."Where are you?!" "Its alright,Lady Une." Noin replied.  
  
Lady Une slowly calmed down as Noin soothingly talked to her. Noin reminded her of all the good times they had before the war,and how after the war,it would be the same.  
  
  
Alex sat on the bed of his small cell.How did she manage to outsmart me?He asked himself.My plans were perfect,but I better think of another game plan. He brushed aside his bangs with his thin fingers,and seemed to be in deep thought about two things:One:His escape.Two:How to find Noin once again....  
  
"Order!Order!"The judge yelled with a deep voice.When everyone was calmed,the judge replied:"Today we are here to determine justice for these Oz soldiers."  
  
Milliardo and Trieze sat in the upper corner of the room.They were the only Oz commanders,so they were the only ones who were to required to attend this court hearing.  
  
Milliardo appeared to be nervous,for he was clutching his fists together.Trieze was doing the same,only his look was numb.They were both thinking more of what was going to happen to their wives than what was going to be the penalty for continuing the war.  
  
Trieze thought back a couple of years ago,when everything was perfect.No war,no cares,everything was wonderful then.But thats all gone.  
  
He had nothing to fight for.This war had been pointless.No one cares anymore. For all he knows,Lady Une and Lucrezia could be dead.   
  
His thoughts were shattered as he heard the judges' deep voice."Trieze Khushranada,come forward to the stand.  
  
Trieze stood up,and he saw in Milliardo's eyes,the look that meant 'good luck'.He nodded,then walked toward the stand.Once there,he sat down. He was asked many questions,and he answered them with as much truth as he could.  
  
However,when Milliardo was questioned,he lied nervously on most of them. The judge was not fooled by these lies,and he noticed that Milliardo was constantly chewing on he fingernails-somthing he'd never done before. "Tomorrow." The judge replied loudly,after he'd gotten all of the answers,and lies to the asked questions. "We will determine who will be executed and who will survive."  
  
My Dear Noin,  
I love you so,and I know I will be executed when  
The court decides if Trieze and I will be executed.  
I hate to be the barrier of bad news,and I just wanted to tell you,I  
Love you.  
Love,  
Milliardo  
P.S.I saw youe ex-husband on the news.If you ever reach this letter,please remember,I'm waiting on the other side...  
  
Milliardo knocked on the door to his cell.  
  
The guard soldier standing next to the metal door asked gruffly: "What do you want?"  
  
Milliardo opened a little hole in the door,and asked:"Could you please send this letter?"  
  
"Sure."The soldier replied,then tucked into his coat pocket.  
  
Milliardo.Noin thought.I long for you...  
  
"Haaa!!HaHaha!!!!!I've finally come up with a game plan!"Alex triumphed. "Hey,you,shut the hell up!" A police officer yelled with a deep voice. Alex stopped yelling,but still talked softly to himself. "Now that I have a plan,Its time to get out of this damn pigstye!" He talked softly,and reveiwed his plan mentally.He grabbed his black cloak off of the coathanger,and put his plan into action.  
  
"Hey,Ugly!!"He said to the police officer.  
  
"What?!" The police officer looked over towards his direction."Do you want to say that to my face,nancy boy?!"He demanded enraged. "You bet,you pig!"Alex replied,then started calling him unholy names. "OMAE WO KOROSU!!!!"The police officer cursed,and opened Alex's cell to give him a good beating.  
  
But Alex darted out of the cell before the police officer could react.  
  
"Come Back here!!!"The police officer screamed.   
  
Alex ignored him,and started his plan.He jumped from one small wall to another until he was up far enough to grab a large beam.He sat on one of the beams and cursed the police officer once again,but got bored and jumped through the glass window above the beams,landing on the roof of the prison. The alarms sounded,and Alex smiled as he ran. He breathed in the cold winter air.I feels so good to be outside once again.I have to say,four months is enough time to keep ME in prison!He thought.He started to chuckle when he thought of that fat police man saying 'Omae Wo Korosu' to HIM !  
  
Trieze sat on the bed of his cell.His arm was better,and he had gone through the miserable pain of taking the golden bullet out of his bloody arm.At the least,the pain is gone.He thought.He suddenly switched his thoughts to the court hearing tommorrow.It was hard for him to believe that twelve men will determine whether he should live or die.  
  
Lady Une's wounds were getting better.The pain wasn't as intense as it started out,and she could sit up.  
  
One day,Noin and herself was watching television.Noin was sitting on the bed beside of Lady Une,and was turning channels,when she flipped upon the news channel.  
.....and the news at the prison. there is a sudden escape of a mad murderer .his name is alex noin. he escaped late last night by hopping roofs,and rumors have it,he is headed towards the shuttle lift-off. so be aware of this killer, and if you see him, dial this number. 1-800-989-8106  
  
Lady Une looked at a nervous Noin.  
  
All that Noin could say was:"I think i'm going to be sick."  
  
Lady Une didn't say,she did.Before Noin could do anything, Lady Une was vomiting over the side of the bed.  
  
"Lets....turn it to another channel..." Noin said,shocked.  
  
They flipped it to yet another channel.On this channel was the court hearing for Trieze and Milliardo."Lady Une,its..."Noin started. "Trieze!And Milliardo!"Lady Une said exited.They watched the hearing.The jury went into the debating room to determine who would survive. "Trieze..You will be kept in prison for seven years for reatiliating.Milliardo,you will be kept in prison for ten years for your crimes in past wars,and for reatailiating against the 'White fang'." They both looked numb.  
  
A soldier in the crowd reacted. "No Way,they should have both died!!" A soldier ran to the judges booth.He knew well a spare gun was kept in the drawer.  
  
He took the gun,and shot at Trieze.  
  
"Noooo!!"Cried Lady Une,as the television went blank.  
  
Back at the T.V Station  
A blur rushed in front of Trieze, as the gun shot.  
  
"Milliardo!"Trieze cried,desperatly to see his friend now lying on the ground,blood gushing out of his chest wound.  
  
Trieze bent down quickly to help Milliardo.  
  
"Why did you do it?"Trieze asked him.  
  
"Because....." Milliardo answered Trieze. "Lady Une needs you,just as Noin needs me,but,someone has to go home unharmed....." Milliardo's skin quickly turned from very dark creamy white color to very pale.Trieze held him as a best friend would.  
  
"No!"Noin cried.She started to bawl."Its not fair!" She replied sobbing."Two many things have happened!" Lady Une was crying,too. For both Trieze and Milliardo.She loved Milliardo like a brother,and didn't want anything to happen to either Trieze or Milliardo.  
  
"TURN BACK ON!!!!!!" Noin cried. Just as she said it,the T.V. did.  
  
"Milliardo!"Trieze demanded."Say something!!"He shook Milliardo's now frail body.He said nothing,just lied there.  
  
The court had gotten the soldier under control,and he was held in contempt.Whether Milliardo survived or not,was going to determine whether the soldier was charged further.  
  
"You need to go home to Noin!" He begged. "You shouldn't die like this!You're stronger!Think of Noin!" Trieze shook him again,hopelessly.  
  
"MILLIARDO!"  
  
It was late at night.In the hospital,Noin slept with her head in her arms at the foot of Lady Une's bed.She dreamt of Milliardo,and she convinced herself that he was coming home.  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "He won't die!"She replied softly under her breath.The nightmares had come.It had been three days since they had saw the broadcast on television.She looked over at Lady Une.She looked so peaceful,so young.The expression on her face made her look even more beautiful.The moon shone on her face,casting a warm glow on her face,making her look angelic.  
  
Alex looked deep into the glow of the fire. He was closer.He could feel it.  
  
Trieze's look was numb.He had tried over and over to contct Noin of Milliadro's death.And today-excatly seven days after Milliardo got shot was his funeral.Milliardo's body was tranported to L5,where he was buried. His soldiers were there,they saluted his grave,then had to leave.Trieze was the only one who was really at his funeral. The sermon didn't bother to show up. He was part of the reatiliating Oz,so the funeral didn't matter to him.  
  
They came and took him away to prison.  
  
Lady Une was able to walk around now,and very frequently,you would catch Lady Une and Noin walking around,admiring the sights of the autumn season.They would go into stores,and buy things that they thought Milliardo and Trieze would like when they came home.  
  
By the time the day was over,they had bought enough things to fill their husband's socks at Christmas.  
  
"Oh,I can't wait until Trieze and Milliardo come home!"Lady Une and Noin said at the same time.  
  
They had bought a house.  
  
Lady Une got the address where Trieze was,and wrote letters to him every week.Noin just assumed Milliardo was there too,and also wrote numerous letters as well.  
  
For seven years they waited.They waited for their two best friends and true love to come home.And each Christmas went by.And then spring.And then fall.And each year,they celebrated Christmas alone.And soon,Milliardo and Trieze's Christmas stockings were put away.  
  
But one day,a knock was heard at the door.Lady Une,exited,answered it.  
  
She nearly cried out when she saw who was there.  
  
Golden blond hair,a handsome face.Blue military uniform.  
  
Before she knew it,he had his protective arms around her,showering her with passionite kisses.  
  
She stopped momentarily to ask him:"Where's Milliardo?"Trieze answered her slowly."Well,You know when he was shot."  
  
"Yes,it was on television."  
  
"Well....He didn't make it."Trieze finished numbly.  
  
Lady Une burst into tears.  
  
Trieze looked at her,then comforted her by wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not crying for Milliardo."She replied,sobbing."I'm crying for Noin.For the future,for you..."She trailed off.  
  
"Lets take a walk."Trieze sugested."To the park."  
  
"Uh,huh."Lady Une shook her head.  
  
Trieze walked along the dusty road.So long.Oh so long since he had last saw the wonders of the Earth.   
  
Lady Une was walking beside of him,holding his hand tenderly as they continuosly walked around the park. She looked at the sky,and the trees,and all of the sights of the beautiful Earth.She sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Trieze asked. "I mean the war has come to an end,and were finally together."  
  
"Oh,Trieze,you don't get it."Lady Une replied,looking at the ground. "You see,Mariemaya didn't even get to see the Earth.She knew it as nothing more than a big star.She only knew of life in the colonies,and Milliardo,he was too young.Seven years ago.Lets see,he was twenty-nine .Thats too young.And Mariemaya,she was eight."  
  
That suddenly hit Trieze.  
  
'Whats it like to die?You'll Never wake up,not even if you squirt water on them'?And 'Lady Une loves you just as Noin loves me,but one of us has too go home unharmed....'  
  
These last thoughts of two of the five people closest to him remained.  
  
"Lady Une."Trieze said in a hard voice."I'm going to tell you each detail of what happened to me during the seven years i've been gone."  
  
"Alright."Lady Une replied,looking at him as a sign she was listening.  
  
He told of how he encountered many people at the prison that were waiting to die.Some he said even commited suicide when he was there.Most had used the solid wall,and just cracked their heads against it painfully until death.  
  
Suddenly Trieze stopped,and turned Lady Une so she faced him.  
  
He quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
This never caught Lady Une by surprise, she had him all figured out. From the moment she'd met him, to this very day.  
  
"Please,Lady,never leave me.In prison,I wanted to see only you..."He trailed off.  
  
"Oh,Trieze you know I'd never...."  
  
The last words were lost with a passionate kiss.  
  
Noin walked into the house,calling:"Lady Une!Hey,where are you?!"  
  
She turned to see a note on the coffee table.  
  
It said:Noin,  
Went to the park.  
Be back soon.  
Lady Une  
P.S I have news to tell you when  
I get home.  
  
When they resumed their walking position to walk around the park once more,Lady Une noticed wetness in Trieze's eyes.  
  
She finally realized that,he,too,had been affected by Mariemaya's death,and by the war.  
  
Oh,Trieze!She Thought.You try to stay so clear-cut about it all,and yet,you are the most worried.You have always been very close to our son and Milliardo.   
  
She reached up to stroke the tear off of his face.   
  
And they both were killed.  
  
When she went to put her hand down,he reached for it.Then he escorted her to a bench where they sat down.He counted each of her fingertips,then kissed them.   
  
"I love you so much."Was all he could say.  
  
She suddenly looked at her hand.  
  
"The ring!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The ring!"  
  
She exclaimed once more,starting to sob.  
  
He looked at her hand,and noticed the ring with two hearts overlapping,and thier names in each heart,was missing.  
  
He gently wiped her tears away,took her hand gently,and replied:"My dear lady,it does not matter whether the ring is there or not.Our love will always remain..."  
  
Lady Une and Trieze both walked in the door.Noin rushed to meet her.She was surprised to see Trieze standing there,and she asked him where Milliardo was right away.  
  
Trieze told her the whole story about the speech,the capturing,and the court hearing.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand,and turned around so no one could see her tears.  
  
Lady Une put her hand on Noin's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.  
  
Noin turned around,the skin around her eyes red from tears."I will go back to the colonies,where Milliardo's grave is,and pay my respects. you should have told me sooner, oh, God." So she did as she told them she would.The next shuttle she took to the colonies.And she resumed living in the house that she and Milliardo owned before the war.Some local neighbors helped her patch up what the soldiers had damaged.  
  
Lady Une looked at the starry night.  
  
Trieze came up behind her,and wrapped his strong arms around her."I know what you're thinking." Trieze stated. "I miss Noin to." "But,you don't get it."Lady Une said."I feel more close to her than ever.I feel a bond between us." "She's up there,in the stars." Trieze replied."Don't worry..."  
  
"Milliardo!!"Lucrezia Noin woke suddenly calling his name,and screaming.Her screams turned into pouts as she pitifully cried out."Why did you leave me?"  
  
She just sat there in her bed,crying.   
  
"I wish someone was here with me."She replied to herself.For the first time in months,she realized just how lonely she was becoming.I can't keep going on like this.She thought to herself.  
  
She climbed out of bed,got dressed,then started walking.  
  
She walked around the colony's cemetary,and once again started sobbing when she came to Milliardo's grave.  
  
She suddenly heard a sound from behind her.She turned around to see a figure holding something.She gasped as the figure came closer,within close distance  
  
"Ha ha,found ya' again,Noin!" The figure said.  
  
Lucrezia Noin reconized the voice at once.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Ha!Ha!You guessed it!"  
  
Suddenly haunting memories came back to her.  
  
"You....How did you escape from prison?"  
  
"I make it my buisness."Alex replied,then chuckled.  
  
She did her best to try to run,but her legs felt like stone.  
  
He grabbed her uncomfortable by the arm.  
  
"I still love you,ya' know!"He said as he kissed her cheek.This isn't right. If she loves me no more, I shouldn't pain her.  
  
She cringed at his touch.  
  
He finally showed what he was carrying--The same butcher knife that he had used on the shuttle.  
  
"I..I can't believe you!"he said,elbowing him,so his grasp on her arm was losse enough for her to break free.  
  
"You dare defy me?!"Alex demanded.  
  
"Let me tell you of a girl."Noin replied,no longer afraid of him."Her husband beat on her,and threatend to kill her.This girl lived in the darkness,afraid to come out.And all the while,her husband still hit,and caused her pain.The girl could have called the police,but was afraid the threats that her husband said to her each day would come true if she did such a thing.So,instead,she ran away from that pitiful life.She joined the army,where her trainer treated her inferior because of her sex.He treated her awful,so much so,she would want quit the army.But she didn't,she kept moving with the thought things would someday be better.After three months of hardships,she was finally submitted to the army.She trained,and trained.Soon she became a trainer herself.  
Then she met a man,LeutHe cared about her,and treated her much more than a comrade.Soon their relationship became deeper.They got married.A war broke out,the Oz members retailiated against one another.He was forced to war,and that girl,forced to stay home.She and her friend,and her friends daughter were forced to face many hardships,the friend's daughter did not survive.She died protecting her and her friend.That girl somehow made it out of the mess.Taking a shuttle to try to escape the war,the two girls met up with this brutal being.He tried his best to kill his former wife,but her friend jumped in.Thank god for where the shuttle was,because it landed while these events were happening.So the girl made her escape once more.Shutting and locking the baggage door,she trapped the man.He was accused of murder,for the police found the bloody knife and pool of blood from the girls friend.She carried her friend all the way to the nearest hospital.then,three years later,the girl,and her friend met up with her friends' true love.When she knew everything was going to be all right, she took the nearest shuttle to the colonies. One night she woke up screaming,and decided to go to her true love's grave.There,she met haunting memories once again.And the girl knows she will die in the cemetary."  
  
"Why you!"He replied. "Your right.He said  
  
"Since you have ran away,half of my life,I've tried to find you,and now,finally,I've tracked you down.For what? To kill you.Everything I said back then was true.I told you I'd kill you someday.You tried to run away from that fact,but what good did it do?"  
  
He looked at the knife,then at her. Is this right?  
  
He gave her a nasty look,then thrusted the knife into her chest.A moan of agony came from her.It hurts so much.She thought,grasping her hand tightly over the knife handle.He looked with shame at what he just did, then ran."No..Please."She begged."Please,don't..don't leave me."Alex just turned around,and gave her another look,than ran.She started to cry.I wrong two years ago.He had more pain to give me,but I won't give up!She suddenly grasped her hand over the handle of the knife.   
  
She pulled the knife out with a scream,causing more blood to flow gushingly out of the wound.She grasped her hand tightly over the wound,trying to keep in some blood.I don't want to die.She suddenly realized she was getting tired,and her legs were so wobbily,that she couldn't hold herself up.  
  
She dropped to her knees,and slowly rested her back upon the side of Milliardo's grave.  
  
I can't move and the pain is so intense......  
  
Suddenly Noin thought of all that she knew.Milliardo,his love he had to give.  
Mariemaya,who gave her life up for her without a second thought.Trieze,his charming way of leading her across the dance floor.Lady Une,who had been through so much,yet was capable of being so gentle.Duo Maxwell,his humerous ways.Heero Yuy,the perfect soldier,the man who had rescued so many from the flames of the 'New Oz',including herself.Hilde Schbecker,the nicest,sweetest young girl.Relena Peacecraft,a young sweet girl,who was very brave,and who got herself out of so many dangers-the girl who tried to bring total pacifism to the world,and the girl that suceeded in her dream.So many others---great soldiers taken by the flame of war,now resting under the sod.Brave enough to go through battle.Giving enough to sacrifice their lives for the cause that they believed in.She started to cry,the pain,oh the pain was too intense to bear.  
  
She knew why he was so brutal. His father had abused him. His talants were misused,and he was put throught much physical and mental pain, that it was a wonder he survived his childhood. But, she knew someday he would become a great writer. She didn't know how he would come to be one, the state he was in,but she knew he could do it.  
She just laid against the hard rock-like cemetary stone that belonged to her love.She died there,a small smile on her face from thinking about her friends,and all pureness in her heart. Her last words were something like: "My friends, forgive Alex. His heart is too pure..."  
  
"Miss Relena,look!Whats that?"  
  
A small boy stood on a hill across from the graveyard.He pointed at the small lump in the scenery.His guardian was walking up the hill."I don't know dear."She said,out of breath from the walk up the hill."Why don't you go look?" "Ok!!"The boy rolled down the hill saying somthing like:"I wanna be like Daddy when I grow up!"  
  
The Guardian's best friend walked up behind her.  
  
"Oh,Heero!I didn't see ya'!"  
  
"Yeah,Relena."The Gundam pilot replied. "Well,I decided to come along after all."  
  
He suddenly wondered away from his talk when he saw that the child was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's Gami?"  
  
He asked,looking around.  
  
"He saw somthing over at the cemetary,and went to look at it." Replied Relena.   
  
"Probably just a rabbit,or somthing."  
  
"Don't let him wander off."Heero replied.  
  
"We need to take him back to Hilde and Duo."She added.  
  
She suddenly heard Gami scream,and yell   
  
"Miss Relena!!!!"  
  
Relena,worried,ran after Gami.  
  
"Heero,C'mon,he could be hurt!" He quickly followed.Relena was the first one up the hill beside of Gami.  
She started crying when she saw the slaughtered Noin before her.  
  
"Noin-Oh,God!"She cried.  
  
"Did you know her,Miss Relena?"Asked Gami.  
  
"Yes,dear,I did."   
  
By this time,Heero was at the grave.  
  
"Noin..."Was all he could spit out  
  
He walked over to the bawling Relena.He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.  
  
"How could this happen?"Relena asked,her voice muffled from her head buried inside Heero's warm, wool jacket.  
  
"I mean,who would want to end such a nice woman?"She asked once more   
  
"I don't know."Heero replied,in a flat tone.  
  
He looked at Noin again,and saw something buried slightly deep in the mud .  
  
He released Relena,for the moment,and bent down to pick up this item.  
  
He had found the butcher knife.He brushed some sod off of the handle to find initials carved on the end of it.  
  
"It says A.N."Heero replied to Relena.  
  
"We have to go to the police about this anyway,so lets notify Lady Une and Trieze."Relena said to Heero.  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
"Heero,nows not the time to be thinking of killing Trieze. Now look,we need their help."Relena said."There on Earth right now,so lets call the colonies police."   
  
Relena took one more look at Noin,before Heero and herself went to the police.  
  
They called the police,and they decided to take the case,despite the amount of times Heero had gotten himself into little tie-ups with the police.  
  
So they left for Earth after they had taken many pictures of Noin's body for the police.  
  
Noin,may you rest in peace.Relena thought,as she looked at the familiar shuttle from which she had gone to and from Earth and the colonies so many times.  
  
"C'mon."Heero said,pushing her gently along the way."You want to get to Earth,don't you?"  
  
She tried to laugh,but she was still thinking of the scene at the graveyard.  
  
A shadow of a man with a black cape,and black clothes was standing near a tree next to Milliardo's grave. One who won a heart as pure as Lucrezia's must have a heart of pure gold. My hands are stained with blood,and my life has no meaning.  
Flashbacks of the time before he was married. He remembered a newspaper clipping. ''Terroist kills Atoh Noin" He remembered reading through the article and coming to the spot when the two walkers had found his door open,and his body had been found in a pool of blood,knife marks on various parts of his body. His father had been gaining much power. His father. He remembered. Eyes cold as ice. His eyes were the scariest part about him. It was ashamed because he ended up getting the same eyes as his father. There was his smile. Alex remembered Atoh's smile more than anything.'A True Southern Gentlemen.' he called his father. 'With enough might and power to kill a boar with his bare hands,and the manners of a gentleman.' He chuckled as he remembered his early childhood,when his mother was still alive.After his mother died,his father became very brutal. So brutal to the point Alex had to kill him...  
  
Once on the shuttle,Heero sat down on the window seat of the two seats that they chose,he then opened a book,and started reading.Relena looked at him in surprise,it was a rariety to see Heero reading.  
  
She got used to the shock,then opened a book of her own.It had just happened to be the bible that her father was reading on the shuttle when he had first met Lady Une.  
  
Heero looked up from his book hours after he had started reading, and realized, he was becoming bored.It was clear that Relena was worn out from this occurence as well,for she was asleep.He continued his reading, even though he was losing interest.  
  
In her sleep,Relena brought her her head to Heero's shoulder.  
  
He looked up from his book again,and smiled slightly.He looked at her closely.She looked so young.Not going on sixteen,but older.He wondered if thats what he looked like when he was asleep.Innocent. Yeah,I'm only innocent-looking until I wake up! He thought,then smirked.  
  
He closed the book finally.Heero planted a kiss on Relena's right cheek,she quivered slightly at his touch.  
Before going to sleep, he covered her up,and snuggled close to her.  
  
The next day,she and Heero landed on Earth.  
  
"Now."Relena said."To find Trieze and Miss Une."  
  
"Mission accepted!"Heero replied.Relena playfully hit him in the ribs. He pretended to be hurt, and she laughed at his dramaticness. One woman even came up to him and asked him if he was alright, which made him quit his act and Relena burst out laughing.  
  
"Now,the colonies' police officer said the they lived some where around 'Aroub Lane'.  
  
Heero pointed towards Aroub Lane.  
  
"Okaaay.."Relena replied, sarcastically. He's good. She laughed a little in her head  
  
They knocked on every door on and around the road....  
  
Lady Une was washing dishes,and preparing food when a she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She rushed to it,hoping it was her planned guests.  
  
She got a surprise when she saw Heero and Relena at the door.  
  
Relena rushed in and hugged Lady Une,crying.  
  
"Oh,Miss Une!Its awful!"She cried."Noin's Dead!She's gone! She's dead!!! See, She died, and,and I'm so sad and frightened about the pain Lucrezia indured!!!"  
  
"What is?Relena,honey,you're making absoulutely no sense at all!"  
  
"Oh,Lady Une,Noins dead!Someone with the intials A.N killed her!We found her in the graveyard,back up against Milly's grave,and a knife beside of her!Its awful!!"Relena began to cry in Lady Une's arms.  
  
Lady Une felt her stomach sink when she heard 'death'. Not Alex again! She screamed in her head.  
  
Heero just stood in the doorway.  
  
And after Relena had told Lady Une about Noin,he asked her: "Wheres Trieze?"  
  
Lady Une pointed up the stairs,and Heero went up quickly.  
  
As for Relena,she just said."Come in,I'll fix some tea."  
  
Relena could tell Lady Une was doing her best not to cry.  
  
"Could you please help us find Alex?"Relena asked,after Lady Une had told her the story of Noin's ex-husband.  
  
"Sure."  
  
So they began their search with the police.  
  
The police actually didn't get involved.  
  
"Bastards."Was all Heero could say to the police after they turned him down for about the twentieth time.  
  
He stormed out of the police office before they could say anything about his last remark.  
  
"Any luck?"Relena asked,as Heero exited the police office.  
  
"No,Those airheads don't give a damn about anything exept their paychecks."Heero replied coldly.  
  
"Lets just continue our search."Lady Une said to Heero, exilherated.  
  
"Mission Accepted!"Heero replied.  
  
"Whatever,lets just go!"Lady Une replied sharply.  
  
"Um.Sure."Heero replied.,meekly.  
  
They started to walk.  
  
"Lets see."Relena replied. "Where would I be if I was a criminal,who just killed his wife and escaped from prison,hmmm....."  
  
"Lets just look in the shuttle station."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"O.K"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everybody looked at Relena.  
  
"What did you say?"Heero asked.  
  
"I said No!"Relena replied."I didn't get to try my idea!NO!NO!"  
  
"Just come on!"Heero replied,then grabbed the girl's arm.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!"Relena threw a temper-tantrum, and many people looked at her.  
  
After they searched throughout the shuttle,and they found no Alex,Relena couldn't help but to say:"I hate to say I told you so,uh,not really!"She teased Heero over and over again until he yelled at her to shut her pot hole.   
  
After many times of searching,they gave up.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Trieze that night,as they sipped at beverages  
  
Relena sipped at Kool-aid, and Heero and Trieze sipped at black coffee.Lady Une drank tea.  
  
"Well, we could look in the train station." Relena suggested.  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't be there." Heero argued.  
  
"How would YOU know?" Relena demanded, angrily.  
  
"I know these things!" Heero literally yelled.  
  
Relena stuck out her tougne, and Heero grabbed it.  
  
"Hey, let go!!!" Relena wailed, and Trieze stepped in.   
  
"Heero, release Relena's tougne, Relena, stop mouthing off to Heero, and I'll sit between the two of you!"  
  
The next day, they saerched more, and didn't find anyone,so Relena asked:  
  
"What about the train station?"  
  
Heero finally gave up. "Fine, Relena,we'll go look in the trains!"  
  
When they arrived at the yard,they looked in every train car,but found nothing.  
  
"Hah! So you were wrong,too!" Heero taunted.  
  
Lady Une cocked and eyebrow. This was very unexpected coming from Heero.  
  
"There's one more car!" Relena said. "Lets all look in it."  
  
They peeked inside of the train car to find Alex sitting and eating a cracker.  
  
Relena made a small noise in her throat,which caused Alex to look over his shoulder.  
  
He turned,and smirked at them.  
  
"Well,well,what do we have here?"  
  
"Heero,I'm scared." Relena winced.  
  
He stood up,and brushed the cracker crumbs off of his black trenchcoat."A bunch of no-good fools,who are going to try to avenge their friend.But I can tell you,YOU'LL FAIL!"  
  
He darted for the nearest person which happened to be Lady Une.  
  
"Ha!Ha!FOOL!"He punched her as hard as he could.  
  
She slid feet,almost towards where he was just sitting.  
  
"No!Lady Une!"Relena cried,when Lady Une did not move.  
  
Heero was naturally calm,but Trieze showed worry for Lady Une  
  
"So."Heero said, as he looked at Trieze"This is Alex. Pretty ruthless bastard,although I have no room to talk."  
  
"Tell me about it, I've never met the jerk." Trieze replied.  
  
He took a look at the man standing across from him. Alex's black trenchcoat blew around him from the wind,as well did his long brown hair  
  
Heero just looked at him.  
  
"Alow me to introduce myself,I am Alex Noin." He replied to Heero. "And I have to say this has been quite an amusing game." He finished,then smirked.  
  
"I don't see anything amusing about it!"Trieze yelled at him.  
  
Alex just ignored Trieze,and turned to Lady Une,who had just regained consiousness from his punch  
  
"I will kill you for blocking my knife the day I wanted to kill Noin on that shuttle!"  
  
Lady Une covered her eyes as she expected death,but a blur rushed in front of her.  
  
A slight yell made her open her eyes.  
  
She was horrified at what she saw.  
  
Trieze had blocked the knife.  
  
"No!"Lady Une cried out."Trieze!Oh,God,NO!"  
  
She swooped down to help him.  
  
"Lady...." He managed to say, but very painfully.  
  
"No Trieze,don't talk.You've got to stay still." Lady Une hushed him.  
  
"Oh,Lady,Your no fun."Trieze said, then tried unsuccessfully to move.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"Lady Une demanded,tears welling in her eyes."I would have been glad to die if it meant your surviving!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean?"She asked as gently as she could.She was sure he didn't have much time left.  
  
"I couldn't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. "He replied gingerly. "I love you. The day we married, I swore to you, I'd protect you at all costs.But the better answer is I love you."  
  
Lady Une held him as she watched his life fade away.  
  
"No! Don't go! No! Please! Don't Leave ME!!!I beg of you! Please......."She trailed off.  
  
She sat there sobbing with Trieze's blood pulling out from under him, all over her clothes She just cried.  
  
Alex had taken another life.  
  
No! Not him too!She begged to herself. Not Trieze! No!  
  
Through all of the commotion, she didn't notice Alex approaching her from behind,knife in hand  
  
Lady Une turned around too see Alex grinning evilly  
  
"Your life has ended."He said as he held the knife in the air. She closed her eyes tight. For she feared this was the end.   
  
Suddenly,she was surrounded by a soft green light.  
  
A figure appeared that she reconized instantly. "Noin!" She cried out.  
  
"Its good to see you again, Lady Une." The ghostly figure of Noin replied.  
  
"Noin, you are...."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll show you what Alex would do if he killed you."  
  
A strange ball of light appeared. It showed flashes of the future. Lady Une was there.What had just happened was quickly shown. And then her own death. Stabbed severely with that knife. "You musen't let that happen!" Noin cried. "You must be the one to give Alex the justice he needs!!" The green light ended.   
  
Alex laughed. "The woman's gone crazy!" He said.  
  
She shot him a dirty look.  
  
Alex laughed again,as if he was enjoying this.  
  
"Why are you LAUGHING!" Lady Une asked,her voice the tone in which she had givin orders to her soldiers when she was in the army. "This isn't a laughing matter!" She stood up."I will not let you get away with this!"  
  
"Oh yeah,what is it you'll do,hmmm?" He smirked.  
  
"Go, Relena,this could get bloody." Heero replied in the girls' ear.  
  
"No, I want to stay!" Relena protested.  
  
"Fine. Stay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
Lady Une charged at Alex.  
  
He saw this as a fun part of his 'game' and just knocked her across the room once again.He walked over to Lady Une,who was too stunned to move."FOOL!" He yelled again,then kicked her side.  
  
He then started to beat her up.  
  
"I don't think so!" Heero managed to get behind Alex,and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Let me go,you idiot!"Alex replied to Heero,looking back slightly as he said this.  
  
"Go To Hell!"Heero replied,as cold as he could."You've killed too many,you're hands are stained with blood."  
  
"And what about you, Heero YUY?!"  
  
Alex struggled to break free, and he finally managed.  
  
"RELENA!!!!!" Heero cried. "GO! NOW!!!"  
  
Relena hesitated,then ran for help.   
  
Thanks Relena. Heero thought. His thought was shattered when he recieved a punch from Alex. Alex was very astonished when Heero just stood there.   
  
"So you want more challenging,EH?!" He screamed as he pulled out his knife. Heero dodged it easily as Alex tried harder and harder to kill him. He finally struck Heero. He cinged him across the stomach.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Alex looked up.  
  
It was the police officer he had encountered. He had Relena behind him.  
  
He ordered Relena"Help Lady Une!"  
  
"What about Alex?!" She demanded.  
  
"Do as I say! I'll take care of him!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Right!" She rushed over to Lady Une,all brusied and beaten.  
  
Heero quickly ran after the fleeing Alex.   
  
How far can he get?   
  
Alex ran. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. He felt a strong emotion to which was no escape. He had felt it every day long ago,and then memories flowed like a river through his head.  
  
"EhhAhh!" He cried. He held his head as he ran.I was confused! I...I...  
  
He halted to a stop. Before him was a huge cliff.   
  
"How far can you go before your fears catch up to you?" Heero stepped out of the shadows, talking calmly.   
  
"What do you mean?!" Alex demanded, slight shakiness in his voice.   
  
"There is no place to run." Heero narrowed his eyes, and looked at the now trembling Alex.   
  
The wind blew, and Alex looked at his dark trenchcoat, wavering in the wind.   
  
"You killed an innocent woman. You did it because of fear..."   
  
Alexs' eyes widened, and he looked as if he would cry.   
  
"You were afraid! You killed someone to ease your own sorrows!"  
  
"My father..." He started more as a thought. His voice was no longer cold. "My father was devestated after my mother died. She died of a new disease. We lived happily, all of us. Until one day. I was so young. My father. He was in love with mother so much..."He trailed off. "That when she died, he tried to kill me. I reminded him too much of her.I killed him. I killed Atoh Noin.I understand what I did was somewhat evil, and I didn't want it to go that far, but, Lucrezia, I was so in love with her. That when she married again, my heart cracked. I promised myself,she would pay, and I would teach her. And it got out of hand. After I had used the knife, I dropped it and ran. Later on,I went to the graveyard and picked it up. I had no idea what I was running from, fear, I guess, but I was so scared.I was so glad to finally get this out,and now, I ask you to kill me."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I shall." He replied,and pulled out a gun from his back pocket.  
  
"Thanks, Heero..." Alex replied.  
  
He took off his trenchcoat and threw it down the cliff,he watched it as it hit the pond below..  
  
Alex closed his eyes,as Heero held the gun targeting Alex in the head.   
  
The last thing Alex heard was a gun fire...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
